Talk:Peter Parker (Tony Richards) (Earth-616)
What? So, I gotta ask, because I don't follow the comics at all. Who the heck is this ripoff, and the Silk one, and how does they impact their real counterparts? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 01:11, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :They're their counterparts from an alternate timeline, but knowing how Earth-616 works, they became Temporal Paradoxes.--MysteryScooby (talk) 20:19, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::He's not a ripoff, he was Peter Parker (Earth-616) up until the moment he lost his powers due to traveling back in time to the morning before he was bitten by the Radioactive Spider in , this created a divergent timeline in which he inadvertently prevented that event from ever taking place. He then went undercover as Tony Richards and after further time travel was able to prevent himself from going back in time in the first place, at the cost of causing his time traveling self to cease to exist in order to restore and ensure that future self we know as the primary Peter Parker's retained his powers. -- Annabell (talk) 03:50, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I was confused as well before I read the comic. Maybe we should specify that he is a temporal paradox of 616 Spider-Man in the notes, so the readers won't be confused.--Primestar3 (talk) 16:45, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done. -- Annabell (talk) 21:00, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Different Earth? Shouldn't this alternate timeline be a different Earth? (as all alternate timelines) Xelloss.nakama (talk) 18:52, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :It is. -- Annabell (talk) 22:29, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I meant not the past, but the present where Peter travel to the past... As time is then changed, in the end he never went to the past, that's why he and 616 Peter are not the same... so everything that happened in the present in this comics IS ANOTHER EARTH (or this Peter and 616 Peter are the same Peter) ::What I am saying is if time paradoxes create alternate timelines that are different Earthes, we cannot have two different Peter because of different timelines... in the moment this Peter was "erased" by time travel, it was created an Earth where he traveled to the past (apart from the past he created by doing that forst time travel). Saying he is 616, is saying every character from an alternate timeline IS FROM 616 because he was untill the time travel... Xelloss.nakama (talk) 14:04, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::This character's a temporal paradox, it's no different than James Howlett (Earth-10005) creating a divergent Earth-TRN414 from Earth-10005 in ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' and still being distinct from James Howlett (Earth-TRN414). :::Peter Parker (Tony Richards) (Earth-616) is a temporal paradox of Peter Parker (Earth-616), similar to Ahura Boltagon (Kang) (Earth-616) being a temporal paradox of Ahura Boltagon (Earth-616) or countless temporal paradoxes of Nathaniel Richards. -- Annabell (talk) 20:27, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Still confused why sometimes we talk about a paradox, and sometimes we talk about a different timeline/Earth... In Marvel when someone do a time travel, it create an alternate universe from the divergence the changes create. So, when in this comics the heroes travel back (for second time) and stop the first time travel from happening... they should have created a different universe (one where it happened and one where it didn't). The one where they never travel is the 616 Universe, and the other one, where they did travel the first time, would be a different Earth created by the second time travel (apart from the Earth created by the first time travel). It is similar to what happened with Age of Ultron characters... Xelloss.nakama (talk) 22:00, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::To be clear, I am not talking against this Peter beeing a different one than the 616 one, but that his origin Universe is not 616, becuase in 616 timeline Peter never travelled in the in the first place... (current 616 in this case would be the new divergent timeline created from the second time travel, and the other one being a "new" Earth - again, apart from the Earth created by the first time travel). As how time travel works in Marvel, EACH time travel should have created a new timeline, ergo a new Earth... If we talk about a PARADOX Peter Parker 616, then we should say that the new past created byt the first time travel should be a paradox too and it was named with a new Earth number - Xelloss.nakama (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Peter Parker (Earth-616) and company traveled back in time and became the divergent temporal paradoxes when their actions altered the past creating the divergent timeline of Earth-TRN567. In order to prevent the new timeline from overwriting their home reality, the trio devised a plot which prevented the initial time travel from occurring in the first place and subsequently caused themselves to ceased to exist, thus there was no "new past" created; meanwhile, we know they had all originated from Earth-616 because the series explicitly takes place during the events of . -- Annabell (talk) 00:26, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Mmmh... I agree to disagre,,, Almost all divergent futures started in 616 till a time travel created the divergence... For example, in Days of future past, Everything WAS 616 till the moment Kitty "travel in time"... From that point fordward there were two realities, the one where old Kitty "arrived" in the present (616) and the one with the dark future... BOTH were 616 till that point... Here it is the same, what we see in the comics happened in 616 till the point where the two travelled in time (for the second time) and prevented the first time travel to happen in 616... So 616 is now the timeline where they never travelled, and the one where they travelled in the first place (from, not to) is a new timeline that doesn't exist anymore... (why timelines continue its existence or not with a paradox is totally arbitrary in Marvel). You say they were 616, becuase they existed in 616 till a point in time... and it is true, as any divergent future "was" 616 in some point, but when a divergent timeline comes into existence, it is not 616 anymore (in the past, present and future). If not, for example, any Earth that shared a the same past with 616 would be 616 for the characters origin that were born before the time divergence... It is similar to what happened with http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/James_Howlett_(Earth-TRN279) and http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/James_Howlett_(Earth-61112) bot of them sharing a past with 616 Wolverine, but the two from different earthes created by time travel... Xelloss.nakama (talk) 14:05, March 8, 2017 (UTC)